


Drive III

by frick



Series: Drive [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, Frottage, Frotting, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic, Mutual Masturbation, Soul Sex, dinner with the folks, french restaurants don't have burgers, lewd magic, soul frotting, wew lad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frick/pseuds/frick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Male Frisk X Edgy Asriel</p><p>romantic cuddling, soul frotting, just bros jacking each other off, nothing gay about that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive III

**

“Family dinner? Seriously? We were supposed to get freaky tonight.”

Frisk grabbed onto the safety handle as Asriel took a sharp turn. He regretted the 'Ryan Goatling' joke earlier when he showed up in a rental Pontiac.

And the gloves. And the leather jacket that smelled like the inside of a wallet.

The car was silent, outside of the shuffling of pedals and Asriel constantly almost letting the engine die. The noise was better than the nightcore version of Nightcall Asriel had blasting through the stereo when he picked Frisk up.

“Look, we should have known this was gonna happen. We just eat dinner and head back to our hotel room.” Frisk noticed his foot was pressed into the floormat like he was trying to break. Asriel driving was a bad choice. “You guys are just gonna eat monster escargot or whatever and I'll have a burger, we get fat and happy, go to the hotel, watch some shitty movie and cuddle or something.”

“Cuddle? Jesus, Frisk.”

“I'm not going to down another five bottles of mouthwash to clear out your skittle slurry you gave to me. I had to hide that from Dad at the summit.”

Asriel popped the stick into neutral and took his eyes off the road. Frisk desperately tried to summon the determination to LOAD.

Oh, wait. They were here. Asriel stepped out of the car and cursed. Forgot his shoe spell again. Frisk made a mocking curtsey and signaled for the keys for the vallet.

“Come on, it isn't that bad. What's wrong with them finding out anyw-”

Frisk elbowed him in the gut a bit harder than he intended. Asgore and Toriel were already seated, right next to a window. Asgore was waving enthusiastically.

“You say anything and I tell Mom what you did with my SOUL. Pretty sure that shit is taboo.” Frisk got a satisfactory shade of red splashed on Asriel's face.

“It isn't, but don't.” He quickly tried to mask the embarrassment. The hostess was already apparently informed of the two arriving and quickly directed them to Asgore and Toriel's table.

The place was extravagant. Marble floors, gaudy, gilded gold on everything. Traces of royal purple among the black and white ceilings. It felt too clean to eat in.

Asriel was holding his hand. Goddamnit. Frisk pulled it away, praying that his parents didn't see.

“Howdy, Asriel! Howdy, Frisk!” Asgore was beaming. He got up and let Asriel and Frisk slide in together on the end of the U shaped booth.

Asriel flashed him a devious grin and Frisk felt a pinprick of magic pinch his ass.

This was going to be an extremely long dinner.

Frisk noticed Toriel didn't say anything when they sat down. “Hey, Mom.”

She gave a start. “Oh, sorry, my children. I was lost in my work.” She put down the phone and quickly composed her warm smile. “We've had a lot of documents since the summit, and your father isn't particularly good at handling the details.”

Asgore fidgeted in his seat. “I wanted to give Frisk a little freedom to explore France. Didn't feel right, dumping it all on him!”

“And he dumps it on his wife, instead.” She gave Asgore a teasing smirk.

Frisk looked down guiltily. “I can take some of the load off. Did most of my exploring yesterday, anyway.”

“Oh no, it's fine. This is making me nostalgic. You two should have your fun once in awhile.”

Frisk eagerly accepted the invitation to push off his work. Asriel's earlier advances were pretty large signs that he wouldn't be getting anything done tonight, and a 4 A.M. paperwork rush with the taste of licorice and skittles burning in his throat didn't sound pleasant.

Asriel peeled off his 'fragrant' jacket and gloves. Frisk buried his nose in the menu to try to get away from the stench.

Thinking that a French restaurant would have a burger was a critical mistake. Frisk decided on an Au Jus while the rest of the table unanimously decided on snails.

He decided to drum up some conversation after the waiter took their orders, if only to prevent Asriel from saying something the both of them would regret.

But what?

Frisk generally was great at conversation. Could strike up something with anyone about anything. It helped him with his job.

Nervousness wracked his system. Could talk about how he was a boss monster for a weekend. How cool magic is. How Asriel has made him unable to walk into a candy store without becoming slightly erect at the smell.

Hey, your son fucked me while pretending I was his dead sibling from a century ago.

Great conversation pieces.

Frisk didn't realize in this torrent of conflict that Asgore and Toriel were already shooting the shit with Asriel.

“...but yeah, I think the lessons are going pretty well.” Frisk could just barely notice the coy grin tugging at the corners of Asriel's snout. “I think we should do some more assistant stuff together. Good amount of downtime, plenty of room for practice.”

Oh no.

Asgore let out a chuckle. “I think that's a great idea! The ambassador work has kept you two apart for quite a while. It'd be good for you to do things together again.”

Oh, Asgore. If only you knew.

The thought must have crossed Asriel's mind as well. His maw twitched.

Toriel seconded the notion. It shouldn't really have been a surprise. Frisk had buried himself in the illusion that he was in the deep end of a pool of work. They just wanted what was best for him.

He was still their kid, after all.

Their adopted son that was having sex with their actual son, who he brought back from the dead.

'The Delta Ambassador'. Diplomancer of the Prince's Royal Scepter. Brother fucker.

“...Frisk?” Asgore and Toriel were looking at him expectantly.

He blinked. He was panicking so much he was losing the conversation. “Sorry. Lost in thought a little bit. Yeah. The magic stuff is going wonderful. I'd love to keep going. With the training.”

Asriel gave a playful sneer. Frisk hated this. He was supposed to be the strong one, and Asriel the timid one.

He felt a hand brushing his pants. This was too far. Asriel was going to blow their cover, and-

“I've been having sexual relations with Asriel.”

The words slurred out. Frisk couldn't tell if it was his internal argument or actual words.

The ambient noises of the restaurant flooded back into Frisk's ears. The clanging of plates and silverware, the smalltalk, the door shuffling open and closed.

He wasn't sure if he actually did say it. He tugged his collar and looked at Asriel.

Huh. He was red. Must have.

Sans was going to kill him.

>LOAD

“...Frisk?” Asgore started massaging his head. “Golly, that's some strong deja vu.”

He couldn't master magic as well as Asriel, but at least he could do that. Asriel was just as clueless as Mom and Dad were, if his expression and menu searching was any indication.

He let loose a slight breath of relief. “Sorry, was thinking about something. I'd love it.”  
Frisk got an eyebrow arch from Asriel, but the prince returned to his drumming on the table.

He was desperate to bring this dinner back on course. Any more LOADs would probably get Asriel's attention. He leaned into the table, crossing his arms. “So, do either of you have any suggestions to check out while we're still in town? I got a day to burn before my return flight.”

Toriel thoughtfully pushed up her glasses and went into a diatribe of places that held a resounding zero amount of Frisk's attention. He gave a couple of curt nods and maintained his famous neutral expression while the hurricane raged in his head.

It was abated by food. The snails and sandwich were enough to silence the dinner table for a few precious moments, letting Frisk gather his senses about the situation.

He was getting unreasonably angry at something he wasn't sure Asriel would even do.

He was wracked with the guilt of sleeping with his adopted brother.

He was really upset that this place didn't have burgers.

He- There was a piece of paper sticking out of the bottom of his plate.

Frisk slipped it out, noticing writing in odd purple that seemed to disobey the laws of lighting.

'I know what you did.'

He slipped a gaze at Asriel. That hoighty-toighty fucking smirk.

The message shifted in Frisk's peripheral vision. He looked back down at it, pretending to be suddenly very interested in his sandwich.

'I can just tell them, you know. Load if something bad happens.'

Right as he finished the last word, it shifted again.

'Your call.'

The two words resonated within Frisk. It pained him to admit that the illusion that he didn't have a choice made him lash out like a child.

He tapped Asriel's foot and gave a small nod.

“Mom. Dad.”

“Frisk and I are dating.”

**

Not a lie, but not a truth. Frisk had a little guilt from hiding the entirety of their depraved acts, but he didn’t want to get into a heated discussion in a foreign country over the matter. Asgore, of course, was completely on board, but Toriel seemed apprehensive to the idea that it was just “Advanced Hanging Out.”

A weight had been lifted from both of their shoulders, nonetheless. Asriel definitely knew his parents, better than Frisk by a mile. The original line definitely wouldn’t have smoothed over dinner.

Frisk kicked open the door with enough force to send karmic shots of pain up his leg. He drug Asriel by the hand to the couch and forcefully pushed him into the far end.

“Ooh, you wanna get naughty now? Now that the world knows?” Asriel's eyes lit up with fervor. “There are no barriers, now, Frisk. No reason to hold back! We can show each other true love!”

Frisk stood there speechless for a few precious seconds before retreating to the bedroom. Asriel let out a mad cackle and started tossing multi-colored stars in the air. He returned with a blanket, a stack of DVDs in one arm, and his shirt was removed.

Asriel's maw turned black. He was completely unclothed save his stupid leather gloves and a pair of black boxers. “Re-enact some of your favorite movies? Twisted, Frisk. I like it.”

Frisk silently tossed the blanket onto the boss monster before popping The Ides of March into the player. He then unzipped his pants, and slowly crawled over the couch to position himself right on top of Asriel, the caprine's scent tickling Frisk's nose hairs.

“How are you going to pleasure me, human? In what sick ways will we make the gods weep?!”

Frisk answered by letting his body go limp on top of Asriel. He mustered enough energy to pull the blanket on top of them with a burst of magic. His tattoos vibrated his chest slightly before going dark.

“We're going to watch a movie and be a couple together.” Frisk rubbed himself against Asriel while scraping his digits across the prince's chest, savoring the feeling of fur brushing against his skin.

Asriel's demonic features eased. His eyes had a hue of pink. “W-wow, that's vanilla as hell.”

“We're in a relationship now. This isn't demented fantasy sex.” Frisk planted a kiss on the side of Asriel's snout. The hue deepened. “And I don't want to spend the morning cleaning up your mess.”

Asriel's features melted. He leaned back into the couch, a stupid smile spread wide across his muzzle as his eyes closed. “How romantic. I suppose that does sound… nice. Why the movie, though?”

Frisk grabbed the DVD case off of the coffee table and held it up to his face. Asriel studied it for a few seconds before realization dawned.

“Ryan Gosling. You're a fuckin' comedian.” Frisk gave an exaggerated wink and tossed the case onto the floor before diving back into Asriel's fluff. The blanket was trapping the mixed scent of Asriel's ridiculous driving gloves and his magically-enhanced musk. Frisk popped his head out, gasping for air sarcastically and cuddled into Asriel’s shoulder, propping his head against the couch to get a good view of the TV.

“Could you please take the gloves off?”

The boss monster grumbled out a complaint and slowly shifted them off. The smell combining with the lurid odors leaking out of the blanket already almost made Frisk gag. 

At least it wasn’t fucking Skittles.

Asriel nestled back into the couch, and Frisk settled into his chest. The soft sounds of their breaths and the TV basked the room in a comfortable atmosphere, the only source of light being the television and Asriel’s bioluminescent eyes. 

Frisk could pass out like this. A cute idea popped into his head right on the cusp of losing consciousness.

He put two fingers to the star on Asriel’s sternum. A white glow began to bathe the inside of the blanket.

“Uh, Frisk?”

Frisk ignored him. This had to feel a lot better than the sword-stabbing thing he did a few nights ago. He kept pulling, trying to coax the SOUL out of its hiding spot as Asriel tensed up. “I’m not going to do what you did to mine, calm down.”

He got it to pop out of Asriel’s chest with the satisfying haptic feedback of a key being pulled. Warmthness softly radiated from the SOUL. Frisk gave it a couple of extremely light pets, not wanting to get kneed by Asriel in his experiments.

He felt a shudder below him in sympathy with the strokes. Frisk pulled down the blanket enough to expose it to fresh air and tapped his own chest.

“Can’t pull it out that way.”

“Then ho-” Asriel poked a claw into the voidlike heart tattoo pulsating across Frisk’s torso and quickly drew the red SOUL out with a hook. He offered it back to Frisk, letting it levitate into his palms.

“Gotta be sensual. Don’t wanna just flop out your soul for any old harlot.”

“‘Harlot’? Are you going medieval on my ass?”

Asriel let out a stupid guffaw. “I could.”

Frisk shook his head and twirled the two SOULs in the air, faint trails following behind them. “Can they touch?”

“Yeah, just don’t jam them together like playdough and we should be fine.” Asriel had one eye open in interest, the other slightly covered by an ear. “Although that’d be an interesting idea.”

Frisk put each SOUL on an index finger and brought them closer together. As they approached, both of them felt a surge of warmthness, like being under a heat lamp.

Tap.

The two shuddered in unison, a pleasant wave rolling over their bodies. A couple of those and Frisk would most likely pass out in the middle of whatever this was. He adjusted their distance until he reached a comfortable temperature and let them float above the couple, high enough so the glow didn’t glare on the TV.

A few seconds passed before Frisk realized that the SOUL tap gave him a massive erection. A new smell joined the fray in the Blanket War signalling that it had the same effect on Asriel.

They were already touching SOULs. This could at least get a little lewd tonight.

Frisk shifted Asriel’s boxers down while shimmying his pants off against the boss monster’s hip. He gripped Asriel’s shaft and started giving it some light tugs while grimacing at the healthy amount of precum already coating the interior of his boxers and the innocent couch they were laying on.

So much for no messes.

Asriel followed suit and reached a furred hand down to Frisk’s member, trying to pump at the same speed.

Frisk was in outer heaven. This combined with the warmth from the SOULs and being this close to Asriel in a situation where he wasn’t being fucked senseless or in an entirely different body was affecting him emotionally.

Asriel didn’t pay attention to his tempo and pushed Frisk to climax, thankfully into a pocket of their sin blanket, and Frisk took the opportunity to step up his game.

He pointed towards the white SOUL floating above them and gave it a commanding point, sending the object quickly floating down to his rod. Frisk grabbed the soul gently and cupped it in his palm while continuing to stroke Asriel.  
The prince bucked his legs, lost in the sensations as Frisk continued to drive the SOUL against his staff, savoring some payback as he noticed the light dimming under a translucent layer of precum.

Frisk kept going, now out of an urge to pleasure Asriel in a way to rival what he experienced during their last go. The boss monster’s tongue lolled out of his mouth and he let tight pants out as his body continued to shiver under duress from the assault on his nervous system.

He felt a telling quiver as Asriel’s breathing accelerated. Frisk moved the SOUL onto his index and middle finger and began to rub the heart on the main vein of Asriel’s member, causing his body to pulsate with the throbbing of his manhood. Frisk used his free hand to drag up the blanket for another helping of happy batter just in the perfect amount of time for Asriel to bleat in release.

Frisk tossed the blanket down in mild disgust. This was becoming a habit. At least he had the sense to start buying his own.

He pushed the white SOUL back up next to his, after giving it a onceover for bodily fluid, and the warmthness enveloped the both of them again. Didn’t need a blanket, anyway. Frisk kicked off the remainder of his jeans and hiked Asriel’s boxers up along with his own. Right. They were watching a movie together.

After a few seconds of staring and laughing to himself over the Ryan Gosling joke, Frisk felt exhaustion tug at his face. Asriel looked like he was already out.

Frisk leaned into Asriel’s side again and shut his eyes. “Night, Az.”

“Sweet dreams.”


End file.
